Known hemodialysis systems are designed to carry out blood therapy procedures such as slow continuous ultrafiltration (SCUF), continuous veno-venous hemofiltration (CVVH), continuous veno-venous hemodialysis (CVVHD) or continuous veno-venous hemodiafiltration (CVVHDF). These continuous renal replacement therapies are referred to as CRRT and designed for removal of metabolic waste and excess fluid from patients in fluid overload and who need renal support. As such, CRRT is a dialysis modality used to treat critically ill, hospitalized patients in the intensive care unit who develop acute kidney injury (AKI). Unlike chronic kidney disease, which occurs slowly over time, AKI often occurs in hospitalized patients treated in an intensive care environment, and it typically occurs over a few hours to a few days. Plus chronic haemodialysis system as well (HD, HDF, . . . ).